


Own up that you've got it bad

by Safeira



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Failed Plots, Fluff and Humor, Keonhee ships everyone, Leedo and Xion are briefly mentioned, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Ravn and Hwanwoong are too cute together, Seoho can't handle the sugary fluff, Seoho just wants to watch anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: In which Seoho can't take the obvious tension anymore and tries to do something about it.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Own up that you've got it bad

Seoho was tired of the way that Ravn and Hwanwoong danced around each other – Sometimes literally.

The two men would be the most touchy-feely people on Earth with each other but claimed that they were just really close friends. It almost boggled his mind how they much denial they were in. He wished that they would just kiss and figure it out.

He had no idea how the rest of their group didn’t gag whenever they saw the displays of affection. But then again – he remembered that Leedo and Xion had that weird thing going on with all the biting and Keonhee seemed to be encouraging both pairs.

_Disgusting._

He loved all his members, he really did. He just couldn’t stand the tension between them – it was driving him crazy.

Just yesterday, the group was having their lunch and somehow all of the members sat so that Hwanwoong and Ravn would be next to each other. Of course, he magically ended up next to Leedo, which made it even worse.

The man ate like a pig.

Anyway, he was getting off topic –

The point was that, the two lovebirds acted so saccharine that he could feel the diabetes coming on. Every time the younger man would pause from eating, the elder would start feeding him like he was starved for food. For God’s sake, Hwanwoong was literally holding a plate filled with food in front of him!

Honestly, Seoho was beginning to think that Ravn had a thing for feeding the smaller man. It was revoltingly sweet and he hoped Hwanwoong choked on all the food. Maybe then their hyung would have to perform CPR on him and at least they’d have kissed.

And probably gotten a room. That would be great.

* * *

After reminiscing about that repulsive display of affection, Seoho decided that he needed to watch T.V. to get his mind off the pair of koalas that were his fellow dorm mates. Some anime would do him well and he needed to catch up on the last few episodes of InuYasha. He just didn’t have much time left in between promotions and practice.

Upon entering the dim space of living room, he froze at the scene in front of him.

“Seoho, you wanna watch with us?” Ravn turned to ask him, the light from the screen flickering across his features as an episode of One Piece played.

It wasn’t that he hated One Piece, on the contrary, he liked it very much.

_No_ , what made him want to get away from there was the fact that Hwanwoong was fast asleep on Ravn’s lap with the elder man’s arms wrapped around him. The young dancer’s blonde head was tucked into the crook of his neck and looking far more comfortable than he had any right to be.

“No thanks, I’m gonna go read some webtoons in my room.” He promptly turned around and hightailed it before he could say anything weird, like telling them to get a room.

* * *

_Another day, another chaotic mess_.

There they were, having a concert, the usual… when all of a sudden, he sees that Ravn and Hwanwoong are clinging to each other _again_.

Seoho is pretty exasperated with their flirting at this point.

He just wants them to confess and be done with it, while being mindful of their PDA in front of the fans' watchful eyes.

At this point, he’s seen all the speculations on Twitter and whatnot about the non-existent relationship between the two members. It’s practically out there on their vlives, behind videos, _Twitter Blueroom_ , any form of media featuring the two of them really–

He decides that enough is enough, he has to stop this before management intervenes and they all get in trouble. It’s tame now and the staff is very lenient, but if it gets out of hand then they’re gonna be in the frying pan.

The somewhat-evil but well-meaning prankster found the two definitely-not-lovers standing together discussing the concert in hushed voices. As he was about to confront them, he tripped and somehow ended up pushing Ravn’s back into Hwanwoong causing them all to fall into a strange pile.

Seoho got up from where he had fallen on top of Ravn and stared in horror at what had taken place.

_He needed brain bleach and some eye cleansers after this._

It would’ve been all fine and dandy, if not for Ravn’s face being pressed into the younger dancer’s inner thighs. Hwanwoong looked equal parts shocked and mortified at where Ravn’s face had ended up.

Both of them got up, stuttering various excuses and reassurances that it was okay and hurried off their separate ways.

* * *

It couldn’t get worse, right?

**Wrong.**

Now, instead of having two clingy eyesores, he has to deal with two awkward bananas that refuse to even sit next to each other anymore.

Every time there would be eye contact between them, both of them would break away blushing at the same time. It would’ve been cute if it wasn’t so damn cringy.

Seoho genuinely felt bad that he had inadvertently caused them to start acting tense around each other. It was a far cry from how they used to be joined at the hip, almost literally.

With a great sigh, he resigned himself to becoming the resident matchmaker. Mainly because Keonhee was plain useless when it came to actually doing anything. This group would be nothing without Lee Seoho, he already knew it.

He found Ravn sitting alone in the living room, completely zoned out in front of the T.V. and Sailor Moon playing on the screen.

Seoho tried not to grimace, at least too obviously. The eldest made a pitiful picture of pining for his favorite person.

“Hyung,” Seoho called out, trying to grab Ravn’s attention. Unfortunately, he was too far gone. He tapped the man’s shoulder, “Hyung?” Still no response.

“ _HYUNG!_ ”

“W-WHAT?”

Okay, there we go. He may have screamed a bit louder than necessary and shook him halfway to a heart attack but there was really no other way to go about this.

“Hyung, I need to talk to you and Hwanwoong.” He made sure that his voice was extra serious and that he didn’t smile. It was the key to selling this performance.

“Why not just ask him? I’m sure you don’t need me.” Ravn replied reluctantly, clearly not wanting to have another awkward moment with the younger man.

“It’s really important, Hyung. I’m not joking.”

“….Alright, fine.”

They both headed to Hwanwoong’s room and knocked on the door. If he was asleep, Seoho was ready to knock the door down by force. He could definitely do it too, although he’d be in a heap of trouble.

“Woong, it’s Seoho!” He yelled through the door.

With all that yelling, he was scared that he’d lose his voice and have to endure the staff’s scolding.

_The things I do for my friends_ , he scowled.

“Coming!” came the muffled reply from the inside.

Seoho instantly stepped back and pushed Ravn in the moment the door opened up, causing both the occupant and Ravn to fall again on the inside. He rushed to close the door and sat in front of it, blocking it with his body.

“Hyung! What the heck was that for?!”

The door banged for a while, with Hwanwoong yelling curses and Ravn sounding like he was trying to calm him down.

“You two better confess soon or else I won’t let you out of here!”

Never in all his years would he have imagined that this is where he’d be in life.

He could hear some muttered words, but nothing was distinct enough for him to make sense of. After a few minutes, the conversation had cut off and he was stuck there waiting. Surprisingly, no one else had passed by to see what the fuss was about this time.

Half an hour had passed and nothing. Did they just–?

Seoho got up and opened the door, almost immediately gagging out loud.

“Get a room, you two!”

Ravn and Hwanwoong were cuddled together on the younger man’s bed, their hands tangled in each other’s hair and faces flushed as they kissed passionately.

Frankly, it was gross and Seoho immediately regretted even meddling in their affairs.

“In case you didn’t notice, we are in my room hyung.” Hwanwoong retorted sarcastically before dismissing him with a shrug and resuming his previous activities.

The poor repulsed man abruptly shut the door and robotically proceeded to about face to sit in front of the T.V., switching to the latest re-run of InuYasha.

Finally, he could watch his anime in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from watching a whole bunch of ONEUS videos.  
> They're very distracting, really.
> 
> Special thanks to Chelly and the rest of the ONEUS fanfic discord, they've really got me inspired to write.  
> Especially Chelly for the title _chef's kiss_


End file.
